Human being
by artemisav
Summary: La paciencia es una virtud, y ser paciente hereda frutos. Es ahora, cuando Castiel empieza a entenderlo.


**Título: **Human Being

**Words:** 963 (segun FF)

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural no me pertenece, y dudo que llega a serlo en un futuro. Hago esto por amor al... ¿fandom? Uu

**Aviso:**_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: BloodBrothers"___

_Notas 1:_(?) Castiel... Castiel, no es mi tipo(?) se me hace muy difícil manejarlo... pero bien, se hace lo que se puede y en el camino el resto se aprende xDDDD

Nota 2 Soy totalmente conciente de lo errores de ortografia y acentuación que este escrito posee.. pero, tenia prisa y nada de tiempo ya para subirlo :I Me disculpo por ello u,u

**HUMAN BEING**

Para Castiel, Jimmy Novak es una persona interesante, no como Dean, claro, ni como Sam ó Bobby, pero interesante, y diferente, desde un punto de vista muy propio y personal... sobre todo personal.

Gracias a Dean (Las cosas siempre habian resultado con Dean como coautor de sus venturas) había conocido a muchas personas, muchas personas diferentes y de personalidades variantes, asi como de sentimientos tan maleables como ironicamente firmes a la vez (Dean una de ellas)

Gracias a Jimmy (O mejor dicho, al cuerpo de Jimmy) había podido probar en carne propia (por asi decirlo) muchas cosas que hasta entonces y desde siempre le habia resultado desconocidas.

No había sido facil no, para nada, obtener un cuerpo plagado de miles de sensaciones desconocidas no había sido algo facil de asimilar, tampoco que fuese molesto... solo confuso.

Navegar de arriba a abajo en las memorias de Jimmy le daba muchas respuestas y a la vez le sembraba otras tantas dudas.

Después de todo la teoria nunca seria como la practica, eso era algo que (sí) se tenia bien aprendido incluso antes de bajar del cielo.

Por lo tanto le resultaba inevitable prestar tanta atención al mayor de los Winchester, _mucha atención, _de manera muy invasiva al parecer, tomando en cuenta el como se molesta el cazador ante sus (como siempre y para siempre) intempestivas (y poco educadas quizas) visitas.

Pero es que Dean ,tiene todo lo que él ni tiene, ni entiende, pero le gustaria.

Por que los recuerdos de Jimmy no valen, (estan en su cabeza, a su alcance, pero no son suyos) y de igual manera no le sirven, por que por mas que intenta analizarlos, no desentraña el sentimiento detras de cada uno de ellos, y lo único que saca en claro es, que si quiere sentir y entender, entonces debera dejar de pensar.

Y eso es imposible, _impensable, _sabe que tiene una guerra que luchar (y ganar) y que no puede distraerse.

Pero él es él, y Dean es Dean, y aunque ambos saben la cruenta lucha que les depara el futuro, y lo incierto que este es, aún así, Dean siempre encuentra un momento para relajarse...

Y si no lo encuentra lo provocara, pero sea como sea, Dean Winchester siempre se las arregla para echarse unas risas y beberse un par de tragos antes de cualquier contienda.

Después de todo nunca se sabe si el día "hoy" pueda ser el último...

Y es precisamente por eso, (porque él y Dean son muy diferentes) que permitio que el rubio le llevara (prácticamente a rastras) a uno de esos sitios de los que tanto gustaba (y que el desaprobaba)

"La paciencia es una virtud" había escuchado a alguien decir eso, en otra epoca, en otro tiempo, podria decir que en otro universo, por que la verdad no importaba el saber cuando, solo el reconocer que quien sea que hubiese dicho eso tenia razón.

Sí, la paciencia es una virtud, y ser paciente hereda frutos. Entre Dean y Jimmy empezaba a saberlo.

Dean con su desfachatez y descaro natural, que acentua mientras coloca en su mano un fajo de billetes y le regala (aparte del dinero) una indicación que no acaba de entender, junto con un amago de sonrisa mitad burla, mitad coqueteo y enteramente "Dean".

Jimmy (el cuerpo de Jimmy) con la muestra clara de no querer estar ahí, con el corazón acelerado (y encogido) por la inseguridad, la desconfianza, el temor (aún no le queda claro si es él quien tiene miedo a lo desconocido o es un vago vestigio de la conciencia de Jimmy negandose a traicionar a su esposa)

Pero igual, él es él, y nunca ha sido de aquellos que acostumbren retrasar lo inevitable, asi que, asiente a la indicación de Dean, toma el fajo de billetes y sigue a la "dama" (a la escasamente vestida dama) que espera por él.

Al final todo es un desastre, las cosas no resultan como debian (él no esta muy seguro de como debian terminar pero esta claro que como Dean esperaba, no) y tanto él como el cazador terminan prácticamente escapando a toda prisa del poco acogedor lugar.

Se siente arrepentido... un poco, por haber echado al suelo los planes y expectativas de su amigo, (porque sí, la noche a sido menos de lo que Dean a deseado) pero Cas no puede quejarse, a logrado ponerle nombre a algunas sensaciones, a logrado etiquetas como propias algunas experiencias, y a entendido lo agradable que resulta el tener a alguien a quien considerar cercano a su corazón.

La paciencia es una virtud, y ser paciente hereda frutos, ahora es cuando recuerda a duras penas la frase, puesto que no puede precisamente centrarse en pensar y sentir, ó en pensar que es lo que esta sintiendo, no mientras Dean le sonrie de esa manera tan fresca, tan natural... tan única y sincera...

"Tan" como algo que nunca le había visto, (al menos no a solas y definitivamente no con él) Dean quien contrario a lo impulsivo que siempre se ha mostrado, a lo hora de expresar su sentir acostumbra a cerrarse a cal y canto. La cuestion es, que no puede evitar lo que le llega, esa sensación de sentirse bien por dentro, satisfecho y contento consigo mismo...

Pero también confundido, por que no sabe muy bien que hizo (pero le gustaria saberlo para poder repetirlo) ni por que el pequeño espejo del retrovisor le devuelve una imagen medianamente sonriente y abochornada (y feliz, condenadamente feliz) que solo rivaliza con la sonrisa divertida a su lado.

Gracias a Dean (Y a Jimmy, que sea como sea el cuerpo sigue siendo prestado) ha logrado, ser un poco mas humano.

...Y aún no esta seguro, si eso es bueno ó en realidad muy malo.


End file.
